


Final Orders

by Kerjen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: Saavik must say goodbye to her captain of 20 years even as he demands to know how she could do this to him. Little does he know the real reason: to save him.





	Final Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Truman Howes was a real Air Force officer who helped Susan Shwartz and Josepha Sherman with a lot of research. As a thank you, they named Saavik's captain after him which thrilled him. He emailed me once to say he loved what I was doing with the character and for keeping him alive (something like that). I couldn't believe it; what a sweet thing to do. Sadly, I found out he passed away, so I wrote this for his memory. Thank you for serving, sir.

"I wish you'd tell me what the hell is going on."

Saavik kept packing her cabin as she answered, "I believe you are well aware of the situation."

Truman Howes' fair skin reddened with temper. "I wouldn't ask if I knew. I wake up in Sickbay from the attack at Q station. My first officer is put up on bullshit charges for something neither you or anybody else did and our ship is scrap! Worse, you're taking the equally bad punishment without a fight! So, explain!"

Saavik knew she could not tell him the truth. "We disagree with Starfleet Command on the charges and sentencing. However, we are officers, and these are my new orders."

"Just like that, you're going to leave," Howes said. A freshly healed incision showed throw his light hair that turned gray at the sides. He was always in good physical form, but now his uniform hung on his body from the weight and mass he lost from his injuries.

Saavik repeated, "Those are my orders."

Most of her cabin was packed: her weapons collection, the firepot, the Twilight Eagle, and the ancient Vulcan star maps. But she kept her back to her captain.

He saw through the ploy and came around her. The bare cabin pressed in on them. "You don't stand with someone for decades – you don't bleed on each other and pull each other out of the fire – you don't make all the discoveries together and find your way home together… You've smiled at me and I've cried on you."

All of that was why she took this undeserved punishment in a secret pact with Starfleet not to put it on Howes.

He clenched his jaw. "You'll just walk away."

"No," Saavik said, their eyes almost equal. "But I do have to leave."

She picked up a small case and looked back over her shoulder. "We will still speak."

She was a few steps out in the corridor when her door opened and closed behind her.

"Wait."

Saavik turned to see Howes pulling on her name plaque with her cabin number. He nearly snapped it in half and she nearly offered to do it for him when he got it. He held it out.

"Take it. Remember us." He looked at her. "Remember me."

"Captain, I do not need a-"

" _Take_ it."

He didn't let go right away as she reached for it. "Aye, sir."

He let his hand drop. "I'll walk you to the transport station."

As it took her away, Saavik watched until the sight of him faded away.


End file.
